fd_animefandomcom-20200213-history
DAY by DAY
is the ending theme of Fantasista Doll anime. This song sung by the main characters. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Minna ni deatte kara, dokidoki da yo ne Mainichi ga kurukuru de, me ga mawaru yo Dakedo minna to iru to, naze ka tanoshī Nandaka ne, asu ga machi dōshīna Yorokobi wo, minna wake atte Kirakira egao, tsunageyō Kyō mo dōmo, arigatō, nanda ka ī hi datta Iroiro ne, atta bun dake ne, omoi de mo fuete Sora ni kaze ni kusabana ni, kūki ni kono sekai ni ne Minna to ne, mitsuketa keshiki ni, kansha wo shite DAY by DAY |-| Kanji= みんなに出逢ってから　ドキドキだよね 毎日がクルクルで　目がまわるよ だけどみんなといると　なぜか楽しい なんだかね　 が待ち遠しいな よろこびを　みんな分け合って キラキラ笑顔　つなげよう 今日もどうも　ありがとう　なんだかいい日だった いろいろね、あった分だけね　 もふえて 空に風に草花に　空気にこの世界にね みんなとね、みつけた景色に　感謝をして DAY by DAY |-| English= As I'm going to meet everyone, I'm so excited Everyday me eyes are turning round But as I'm with everyone, it's somehow fun I can't wait for tommorow I want to share this joy with everyone And connects in a twinkling smile I'm really thanked for today, it's likely a nice day There are many things, for just a minute, my treasure's increasing In this sky, in this wind, in these flowers, in the air within this world I've found a landscape with everyone, I will appreciate them, DAY by DAY Full ver. Rōmaji= Minna ni deatte kara, dokidoki da yo ne Mainichi ga kurukuru de, me ga mawaru yo Dakedo minna to iru to, naze ka tanoshī Nandaka ne, asu ga machi dōshīna Yorokobi wo, minna wake atte Kirakira egao, tsunageyō Kyō mo dōmo, arigatō, nanda ka ī hi datta Iroiro ne, atta bun dake ne, omoi de mo fuete Sora ni kaze ni kusabana ni, kūki ni kono sekai ni ne Minna to ne, mitsuketa keshiki ni, kansha wo shite DAY by DAY Chotto harikiri sugite, tsukare chatte mo Minna no kao wo miru to, ho-to suru ne Ofuro no naka de ippai, oshaberi wo shite Fushigi da ne, minna genki naru ne Tsurai koto, minna de nori koete Mata ashita he to, tsunage yō Kyō mo dōmo, arigatō, honto ni ī hi datta Kanashimi mo, koeta bun dake ne, yasashisa mo fuete Ame ni niji ni tomodachi ni, kono machi kono egao ni ne Minna to ne, deaeta kiseki ni, kansha wo shite DAY by DAY Yorokobi wo, minna wake atte Kirakira egao, tsunageyō Kyō mo dōmo, arigatō, yappari ī hi datta Iroiro ne, atta bun dake ne, omoi de mo fuete Hoshi ni umi ni kamisama ni, daichi ni kono uchū ni ne Minna to ne, sugoshita jikan ni, kansha wo shite DAY by DAY |-| Kanji= みんなに出逢ってから　ドキドキだよね 毎日がクルクルで　目がまわるよ だけどみんなといると　なぜか楽しい なんだかね　 が待ち遠しいな よろこびを　みんな分け合って キラキラ笑顔　つなげよう 今日もどうも　ありがとう　なんだかいい日だった いろいろね、あった分だけね　 もふえて 空に風に草花に　空気にこの世界にね みんなとね、みつけた景色に　感謝をして DAY by DAY ちょっと張り切りすぎて　疲れちゃっても みんなの顔をみると　ホッとするね お風呂の中でいっぱい　おしゃべりをして 不思議だね　みんな元気なるね つらいこと　みんなで乗り越えて またあしたへと　つなげよう 今日もどうも　ありがとう　ほんとにいい日だった 悲しみも、こえた分だけね　優しさもふえて 雨に虹に友達に　この街この笑顔にね みんなとね、出逢えた奇跡に　感謝をして DAY by DAY よろこびを　みんな分け合って キラキラ笑顔　つなげよう 今日もどうも　ありがとう　やっぱりいい日だった いろいろね、あった分だけね　 もふえて 星に海に神様に　大地にこの宇宙にね みんなとね、過ごした時間に　感謝をして DAY by DAY |-| English= As I'm going to meet everyone, I'm so excited Everyday me eyes are turning round But as I'm with everyone, it's somehow fun I can't wait for tommorow I want to share this joy with everyone And connects in a twinkling smile I'm really thanked for today, it's likely a nice day There are many things, for just a minute, my treasure's increasing In this sky, in this wind, in these flowers, in the air within this world I've found a landscape with everyone, I will appreciate them, DAY by DAY ... Gallery Videos Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Media